Humans, Hunters & Demons
by Marshmallow Ritokii
Summary: 3 different schools, 3 different teachings, 1 major war. 3 schools endure war to see who is top and supreme. When 2 friends split up they soon realise what they have come across.
1. Not so Happy Birthday

**I Don't like the fact that the school rivalry in London made me think of this Fanfiction. But then again it did give me some pretty good ideas towards the story, I just altered it a little. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Not So Happy Birthday**

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday Dear Ritokii and Kurai

Happy Birthday To You

The 10 year old children both held each others hand and leaned in closer to the very big round birthday cake, eyes of all sorts was watching them, the sun beating down on every ones faces. They inhaled deeply before exhaling, their mouths poised in a neat circle as they forced the air to blow out the small pink, waxy candles.

_Make a Wish_

_"I Wish Me and Kurai would stay best friends forever!"_

_"I Wish Me and Ritokii will never be apart"_

The young children had muttered their wishes under their breath before turning and wrapping their arms around each other in a small friendly hug, receiving a loud "awww" from the friends, parents and relatives.

Kurai and Ritokii have been best friends since the day they were born, practically. Both mothers gave birth at the same time in the same ward of the hospital and therefore both of them had started talking and was then soon friends. It was hard to split them apart but their friendship was so strong, not even a new bike or scooter got in the way of the relationship.

One of the mothers had taken out a knife and was already cutting the cake is to small slithers of triangles. The plain white icing was pierced by the sharp blade, revealing the spongy inside with a small layer of jam in the middle.

The kids took their paper plates of cake into the house and sat upon the floor in the living room. The T.V was already on and all the eyes was fixed upon it. It was boring but because they were young the didn't know that. It was on the news channel and a film of loads of boys and girls with shiny silver objects in their hands that was shooting out little fireworks was running around in a house or some sort of building. The news reporter had just about started speaking as Kurai's mother, Katie, had entered the room.

"Hey Kurai, wat'cha watching?"

Then the little kid pointed to the T.V

_"Hunters School has attacked again. Witnesses reported at least twenty Hunter invading a small village on the outskirts of Fortuna and heading their way into further ground. Citizens are advised to lock their doors and close all windows. Keep a source of news close by and we shall tell you of further actions."_

Just then, all the family members had started to swarm. Some leaving to their own house and others quickly retrieving items within the house and all the doors was shut. Children was picked up from the floor leaving the cake on the paper plates. Ritokii's mother had run in after all the commotion, shutting the door behind her, taking a glance at the last two children sitting on the couch with Katie, who stared back at her with a horrified expression as if she had been told something that will ruin her life forever.

_"They're coming…"_ She Whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ I hate my school but I love it at the same time.

But please hear me out everyone~ if there's some sort of school rivalry within your country or town, please DO NOT get involved. Its horrible in London -_-

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Whats Going On?

T_T School is like so fun XD

Two boys got locked in the boys toilets yesterday in school haha! The door handle broke so they were locked in all lunch time with loads of people crowding around trying to get a good view.

I'm not mean but I just found it funny how the boys that were locked in were those type of boys who are innocent. They got out in the end, just the boys toilets in our home base was broken for quite a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What's going on…

"They're coming…" The fear within the woman's voice was to intense the other mother had to pick her up from the couch and run her upstairs into the bedroom.

"You know more about this Katie, this has happened to you once before, what's going on."

The other sat on the silk covers of the bed and sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees and her head within her hands. She exhaled deeply and wiped her face to stare back at the standing woman.

"Children who reach the age of ten within Fortuna grounds are searched for by all 3 typed schools. Humans, Hunters and Demons. When a child is found, they can tell which group the child is suitable for with a special technique and is therefore sent to that place…"

If there was a smell of fear, it would be really thick within the room. The tears had only just leaked out of the stressed woman as she thought of her daughter, the images of her being taken away without notice had got the best of her.

"What do you mean? I want to know!"

Katie had then stood up to peak out of the window, trying to keep the emotion on her face away from the other.

"With humans, there is nothing out of the ordinary and therefore sent to Human school. Hunters are known for a tint of red within their eyes, another sign is high accuracy in sports such as running or throwing obstacles. As for demons, they lack pigment in their eyes, either turning grey or an awkward shade of blue."

"What happens afterwards?"

"After they check the eyes…" The other turned from the window, "They take away the child, fight or no fight. But I don't know what they do to them after."

What sort of people are responsible for this torture? And better yet, both adults had forgotten they had left their children downstairs, both had tooken one step before they heard echoes of shattering glass from downstairs.

Then there was screams.


	3. Separation

I was playing Devil May Cry 3 earlier and STILL I never had to fight the jester for a second time when he's on some moon-ball with a smiley face. ( I Saw a video walkthrough ages ago before I had the game ) If people know how to find and defeat Jester Fight 2 then please tell me T_T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Separation

Downstairs within the living room, two tall boys, roughly the age of 19 or so had broken the glass doors that entered the garden. One boy with fairly light blonde hair had pinned up Kurai on a wall, their faces in level which meant that Kurai's legs were dangling quite a distance from the ground. The Hunter's blood red eyes had narrowed into little slits, staring within the small boys pupils, noticing the fear built up within the child. The little child was too busy crying and staring at his best friend who layed unconscious on the floor with another Hunters foot on her chest.

"We'll take him." The blonde spoke. His voice was low and husky and he threw Kurai onto his shoulder, walking back through the break-in entry he had made. "Check the other." He barked the order to the other and he bent his legs, flexing them back and shooting up into the sky a few feet higher than an average human would jump and landed onto a roof.

The other was left alone, his black hair had covered his eyes making it impossible to see where he was looking. It wasn't long until the girl had began to stir and more chaos had begun.

Gunshots had been fired into the room, some reflecting off of obstacles and ornaments and one had skimmed the cheek of the Hunter and missed Ritokii by a Centimetre or so. This had got the Hunter pissed off and he turned around, his foot still pressed on the chest of the girl and he took out a dagger from within an inside coat pocket and threw it within the same hole in the glass as the bullet had entered but missed its target.

The so called "target" had jumped down from its current position, landing within the living room and stared straight into the boys eyes. This time, the "target's hair was a shiny shade of silver, his eyes a cloudy grey and he wore a blue trench coat and a long sharp sword. The Hunter had taken a deep sigh before laughing and spoken to the other, his voice husky like the other Hunter that had just left.

"Go away, there's no Demons here for you to feast upon."

"Feast?" The oldest had laughed "That girl is a Demon, so leave her alone and I'll be on my way."

"Or what? You're gonna slash me with your-"

The Demon had wasted no time and shot the Hunter in the head, his dead body dropped to the floor next to the small child who was now fully awake and alert of what was happening around her. The man had bent down onto one knee and looked at the girl, smiling as softly as he could and stretched out a hand in a sign for comfort."Hey there, my name is Vergil, what is your name?"

Ritokii got up from the floor and pushed the man with all her force, even though she was weak and she bashed her fists onto his chest. Vergil had stared down at her, not feeling any pain at all from her small fists and he sighed. This will take a lot more time than I thought it would be, he said to himself.

The two mothers that had been upstairs during all the chaos rushed into the room and froze within the doorway, both eyes fixed on the man kneeling with the little girl bashing her fists onto his chest.

He stood up and shook his head, the only words he had said to the women were "she has to go." He pulled out a long, slim sword from within a sheath strapped to his belt. It took one swing to cleanly swipe the mothers heads off their necks, the bodies still standing for a short amount of time before the flopped motionlessly like cutting off the strings of a puppet.

Vergil had then picked up the kid and jumped out of the house, onto rooftops as he made his way back to the school known as the Demons Academy. Ritokii was tucked under the demons arm and she gave out a small sigh, realising that she was now helpless and accepted she was now being taken away. She let the wind sweep her hair about as she watched the world below her.

* * * * * * * *

It must have been 2 hours or so that they was airborne, jumping from roof to roof, speed-running through deserted fields and country roads, vegetation and civilisation was getting thinner and a big private restricted road of manor houses set up in confusing ways was all that was visible, any sign of forests or towns was far away behind the two.

They had entered a wide hall full of grey haired males and females that looked beautiful but gave an evil glare at the small child when she had walked past them. This was all a big muddle to her but all she did was keep quiet since that is how she coped when her mother had taken her out shopping in big shopping malls or busy streets.

Vergil had then pushed the girl onto a bench, throwing his coat and sword next to her as he entered a door with a small name plaque labelled "_school master_". Inside the room, Vergil and another man was standing in a poor lit room, candles nearly burnt down to their cores and the little bit of light that was made had revealed wrinkles and lots of detail on the older man known as the School Master.

"….And what has become of the parents, Vergil?"

"I killed them."

"Did they pick a fight on letting go their child?"

"No, Sir." The young man was standing straight and proud, but his facial expression didn't compliment his posture. "They were two women, they just stood still so I had decapitated their heads before I left. Possibly one of the women was the child's mothers and the other was the mother of a boy the Hunters had tooken away not long before my arrival."

"You….Idiot." The School Master had pushed his hand forward, sending the young man flying, smashing through the doors and skidding across the marble floor of the hall. He then regained his balance and stared at the man who had did that to him.

"you don't belong here, I banish you to hell." There was no hesitation in the old mans voice and he pushed the younger man down to his knees with his hand upon his shoulder, pulling out a gun from within a strap on his belt and poised it to Virgil's head.

"Sir, this is unnecessary, give me a chance and I shall train the girl."

"No, you need to learn a lesson through torture."

The school master had flexed his index finger on the trigger, sending a loud echo within the hall and receiving gasps from women as they watched with no emotional feeling on their faces, watching the Master kill Vergil cold blooded and without hesitation. The body was then tooken away by guards, probably to be burnt or so while the School Master replaced his gun back into its holster and scanned the room.

"Let that be a lesson to you all."

"Yes, Sir!" The hall echoed with voices of many pitches barking out the same two words, one man however, with his headphones pressed to his ears and music seeping out within holes, making it obvious that he paid no attention to the demand, and worse, the massive echo of the gunshot.

The old man was striding towards the rude youth, pulling the headphones off his ears and then grabbing him by his hair; forcing a yell of pain and swear words to graffiti his mouth. Girls of the same age had giggled and hidden their mouths with their hands and whispered funny comments and remarks to each other while watching the boy get dragged from his hair and pushed onto his knees in front of the little girl known as Ritokii.

"From now on, you're looking after her. Train her good. Vergil told me she has special traits that would be useful within 9 years time." He turned his back on the two and placed a hand on the door leading back to the office.

"Sir, she'll be too young, that would only make her 19 when the time comes!" The boy had risen to his feet, clenching his fist and then pointes a long bony index finger to the girl who was still quiet and calm, watching the grown-ups fight in front of her.

"That's not my problem, Nero."

The hall was then ushered into silence as soon as the door of the School Masters room had closed shut, eyes still gazed on the little girl or the place were there was once a dead body. Nine long years to teach a small child, to raise her into a weapon, of mass destruction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

=D I had to kill off Vergil even though this was meant to be his entry chapter. But I hate him.

BTW~ Dante, you'll come in to the story soon ;)

Chapter 4: 8 years later


	4. 8 years later

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahaha! Vergil Dead =D

And I need marshmallows D:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: 8 Years Later

The clicking of boots heels was all that the forest was full of. There was nothing in sight but a clear lake. It was perfect for an ambush or worse.

A cold hand clinged onto a note with only a few words written and not even a name on it.

_Task: Complete Training_

How desperate can one man get. Training? Ha, the figure spoke quietly to itself. Trying to keep as quiet as possible. Whatever is out there isn't afraid to go for the kill. Then tree branches was heard snapping some distance from the figure. Without delay, gun fires echoed all over and bird that was perched up on high branches had flew away, out of the chaos that erupt under them. The target had been shot within the leg and fell head first into dead leaves as he groaned.

"Dammit, you're aim is getting good."

"I'm sorry Nero, it's not my fault you're so clumsy!"

Nero wiped the dead leaves from his face and his shiny silver hair and sat up, rubbing his aching leg and examined the damage the other demon had inflicted on him and then he looked up at his shooter, the pain in the ass he had to cope with for 8 years and possibly still to continue.

Ritokii was a lot more taller and grown up. Her face was still as round and her black hair just about teased the rim of her skirt. She wore a rather odd pair of boots that look almost as if they will tear to pieces if she wasn't careful but looks was deceiving, they came up to about knee high and the black leathery feeling had made contact with Nero's arm, nudging it a little in a mocking but playful way which caused the male to bring his gaze up some more.

The girls body was average but she was a little too thin and her plain black shirt looked like it was a few sizes to big for her. She had a small, innocent smile and wore little make-up, black eye shadow on her eyes, making them look abit more darker then what they originally are.

"Not bad for a bunch of kids."

The two was interrupted by a voice deeper but stronger than Nero's, being in a forest was bad enough and for all they knew it could have been an enemy such as the Hunters whose campus isn't far from the Demon school they attend. Nero had gotten protective over Ritokii, being her so called Trainer for 8 years and so he was familiar with her and didn't let anyone get to her. He fired a round of bullets, shooting at every possible place where the voice and the person would be hiding, shooting into wood, thick canvas and bushes and more wildlife and birds had called cries of fear and retreated far away from more chaos. Not one hit the target.

"Bastard." Nero cursed to himself, violently pushing the gun back into its holster and he yelled out in anger and anticipation "Show yourself, you coward!"

Ritokii had grabbed onto one muscular arm of the male and shook it, seeking attention and waiting for his eyes to gaze over hers.

"Nero, don't provoke them…." She then lowered her voice to a whisper, raising a hand next to her mouth as if to tell her best friend in high school a funny and personal secret. "It could be Hunters."

The comment made the male relax, sighing and trying to regain his peace and loosened his shoulders, flexing his fingers on his devilbringer. It was hopeless, he thought, then slumped down onto the dead leaves and crossed his arms.

The voice had come out from behind a large tree behind the two. He was a demon by the looks of how he was dressed. A red trench coat was just about skimming the ground, his clothes black with a tint of gold in the buttons and his hairstyle was almost similar to Nero's. He was a few more years older than the young male as he had started growing a beard that almost looks neglected and not shaven for a couple of days. He looked rough but his shiny, soft eyes had told a different story. Nero wasn't trying to be rude as he was still facing his back towards the man, Ritokii on the other hand was well alert, taking a few steps back and so.

"Dante, do you mind!" Nero was waving his arms around like a little 5 year old not getting what he wanted. Ritokii was glaring at the both of them, dumbfounded and confused to how he knows him. She went to turn her gaze back at the old man but his speed had given her shock and he was now in front of her, both noses would be touching if he got any closer. The one known as Dante and given a very mysterious smirk at the girl and whistled one of those "hey sexy!" calls that drunk people would do when a woman would walk across the road.

"She's a good one." The demon said, grabbing onto the confused girl's hip, pulling her forwards, forcing their bodies to touch. Ritokii let out a loud gasp, hearing it echo into the empty forest, watching the other demons outrageous actions, licking his lips and perking his brows up and down repeated and winked once or twice.

"Do you have a twitching problem?" Was all Ritokii had come back with. It became silent and a sudden burst of laughter had erupted from the young demon, who was now laying on the floor, stomach on the ground, bashing around his devilbringer to the ground and back; kicking his feet at the same time. Both of the close demons stared at the boy like as if he made a joke that none of them understood but himself.

Dante had coughed, shifting eyes around the area. "No, I don't have a twitching problem, but I got a thump in my heart and its telling me I found a sexy demon." His cheeky remarks wasn't enough as he pulled his face closer to hers, puckering up his lips as if he was begging for a kiss. His actions were enough to make the girl feel disgusted and forcefully pushed a palm on the mans lips.

The old man was unsatisfied with the taste of the dirty palm of the girls' tasting a little bit of dirty and water from earlier when she was trying to find Nero. But it didn't stop him to get his hand open and softly pressed it onto her breast, squeezing a little, getting another gasp of surprise and then pulled away from the girl. He examined his hand like as if he had shaken hands with a famous person and would never consider washing it and he smiled with delight.

"Nice."

"You're a pervert!" Ritokii had shouted back, grasping at her own breast on the same spot were the others hand was not long along. She was about to lose temper as the demon licked his lips again but Nero had already gotten up and made a barrier with his body between the two, his arms outstretched and legs slightly apart in a star shape.

"That's enough, now just fuck off and go perv over the other girls."

"Alright, Kid. Don't get all protective over your _girl_…"

The emphasis on the last word was enough to bring Nero to anger, pulling out his infamous gun and set of a warning shot close to the other demons head, locking his eyes onto the old mans. He wasn't going to let the other go without a serious glance.

"she's not my girl, I'm just doing my job and keeping her protected."

"Whatever you say." He shuffled his body to the side so he could look behind the boy and at the girl, who was now standing poised with her arms crossed. "I'll see ya around, sweetheart." He whispered the words, even though Nero was too close that he still heard everything and he nudged the man once. Dante had gotten his warning and now he was being serious, sighing he shook his head then walked away from the two and disappeared into the thick forest.

"Ritokii…" The young boy turned around, placing his glowing devilbringer on the girls shoulder, the bright glow dimmed in a sign of how the aura of the other man was far away from the two.

"I don't want you near him." Was all he said before pointing his other hand in the direction where the school would be and started to walk.

Ritokii was left standing for a few seconds, accepting her trainers request and followed behind him.

_Dante, _she though to herself_, hmm…he seems like a nice guy…_


	5. Sex Ed

I'm trying to write while I'm singing at the same time and I can tell you its very hard. XD

~~ I Got Youuuuuuuu… Under My Skin! ~~ ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Sex Ed

I never really thought about the fact that demons would need Sex Education lessons. And what was worse, was Nero got told our lessons are separate, so I better start making new friends.

I was late to lesson, only a minute or so but it made a big difference, the teacher had put me on a back desk with other person. How ironic that it was the pervert from yesterday. Great! I sarcastically sung to myself and I dropped my bag under the desk, propping myself on the chair and inched it away from it, near the end of the table so he wont see I'm here since he was reading a dirty magazine in the space where the desk and his legs are.

"Hi again gorgeous."

_Busted. _

"Oh, Hi."

"Do you believe it? Me seeing you again? Must be destiny!" He began putting the magazine away in his bag.

"Heh…yeah…or coincidence?" _Fuck sake, get me away from him._

"Ha I don't think so, here-" He dropped a book in front of me. "it's the booklet out teacher handed out to us and he accidentally gave me a spare."

I don't know if he was telling the truth or just trying to be polite so he can have a bigger chance getting into my panties later on. Without even saying a thank you, I pulled the book towards me and looked at the board, finding what page we was meant to be read and pressed the booklet up into my face; blocking my vision of Dante.

It was a bad idea pushing the booklet right up in my face. The page everyone was reading was about the Penis, how it works and blah~Blah~blah. I found it funny how the little sketches within it was so poorly drawn yet it was labelled with loads of writing like it was actually something to consider examining. As I read the first paragraph, I can hear shuffling next to me and muttering. Whatever Dante was up to, I wasn't going to look. Not even try to peek from the corners of my eyes.

_Should I?_

I was pretending to examine the little crappy sketch in the book when really all I was doing was trying not to take my gaze off my book and to the left of me where a hormonal pervert was probably drawing or do something stupid to seek my attention. But curiosity kicks in and I clench my eyes shut.

I open my eyes again, slow and caution. I raise my head up and over the book, checking all the other demons and what they're doing. All of them are like robotic clones, silver and black hair shining in the light seeping through the windows, their faces hidden behind fringes, ribbons or masks. Their faces all in the same position; looking down on the book on the table and reading the paragraphs like as if it actually means a lot. It probably is but because I was pretty much raised by Nero, who was a really horny teenager and still growing, I have practically learnt the impolite stuff of sex. But I suppose a bit of reading would give me full understand of the whole situation and so.

I didn't realise I was staring at Dante until I blinked. For some odd reason I can't think of, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Was it because he wasn't busy being outrageously turned on and trying to seduce women such as myself? Or the fact when I think about it, watching him with his head looking down and his silver hair shining in the light like as if he was some sort of angel made me think twice of him being a stereotypical boy. His eyes were really different, calm and plain but they glistened even though the light wasn't on them. If anything, he should be an amazing sex symbol being surrounded by woman and getting a good bit of fucking in the holidays. But I know why he isn't, because people don't stick around long enough to see behind the image.

I feel like he doesn't know I'm staring at him. He was too busy fiddling with something under the table, checking the book every now and then. Curious as I was, I lowered my gaze, staring at what he could possibly be doing.

Dante had unzipped his pant, revealing a slight bulge in his black boxers. I kind of got what he was doing. Gazing at the book and back down to his pants, Dante was examining his own penis and a paragraph about "_size_." This was too good to be true but as much as I was feeling like the perv, I still continued to watch him. With one hand he fetched a ruler from the table and pulling his member out of his boxers. This was getting out of hand and I tried to distract myself. I scanned the room again, checking for anything new but only the clocked moved 6 minutes. _It can't be helped, _I thought, then began focusing my gaze back to Dante and his member. He had pressed the ruler against it, the inches measurement touching the skin. It had just past the 7 mark or so, I couldn't tell since I was now trying to read the book but watch from the corner of my eye.

This could not be happening. Honestly, as much as I thought he was perverted as it is, but he was also not afraid to take out his erection in class to measure it. I turned a page and started giving full attention to reading but I heard more shuffling then a small whisper. Dante was now probably pulling his pants back on and so, he whispered a small _"wow…." _then looked over to me, checking if I was looking at the time, so I acted innocent and looked back at him, one eyebrow perked up as if to say _"what did you say?"_

"so um, the book is interesting huh?" He said, stuttering a little. He was trying his best to make up conversation like as if he was reading the book too and not doing anything else.

"Boring as hell" I responded, "But at least its something."

"Ha, um, yeah."

I had thought about the other day. He was stuttering a lot and it made me wonder if the perverted acts were really acts or just sudden personality change. I was going to ask him a question, afraid of what the answer could possibly be but the bell had rang and he shot up straight away and made his way to the door. The sudden rush gave my whiplash, confused and blinking stupidly at the space were Dante was not long ago then shook my head and shot up too, nearly missing to grab the handle of my bag and then I gently pulled on Dante's trench coat, bring his arm back a bit in an attempt to slow him down.

"Hey, wait!"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go to my dormitory room and drop off some books and get some for my next lesson." He took hold of my hand and gently positioned it back to my side and walked off again.

_Dante…I'm beginning to like you a lot more._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That took forever but I was practically laughing all the way through. Can you imagine demons having a sex education lesson? XD

Chapter 6:Mad At Midnight


	6. Mad at Midnight

The text I am using is called David XD yet it looks like Ariel and blah.

The song I am listening to is I Wish I Was Queer So I Could Get Chicks ~ Bloodhound Gang. Simply cuz I want to be queer [though I'm a girl] so I can get chicks.

It's because I'm Batman O_O *OH shit, identity found out! Oh well I'll change my name to superman….what? Already in use? Dammit.*

Btw~ there's a reason why chap5 was in first person. Simply cuz there wasn't much point writing Ritokii over and over again. I should do it first person on this chap too but f*ck.

BTWWWWWWW~ [ lol ] Dante!…. I dunno. I felt like saying your name. How are you? XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Mad at Midnight

For the rest of the day, Ritokii had been thinking about Dante and his…."actions" in Sex Ed. Am I starting to fall for him? She muttered to herself as she walked up a flight of stars to the dormitories, fumbling in the pockets of her backpack for her room key. The cold silver shaped metal slid in the door knob with easy and turned. This was probably the most quietest door ever within the school and she didn't really mind, anything to escape from the loud rumbling of gunshots, swords being swung around and glasping together and chatter of other demons within the school. Nero's room was next door to Ritokii's and what struck her was how it was really silent, normally she could hear Nero's out of tune singing to the music he listens to in his headphones on full volume that he cannot hear himself but others can.

The teenager had looked at the dull clock on the wall and saw the hand struck midnight. It was weird to think it was dead in the middle of night and demons were roaming around making noise as if it was 3pm. But the fact everyone she saw was a demon, it was beginning to sink in clear that they're much more different to humans.

The girl had dumped her bag on the floor, removing her sweater and pulled her shirt over her head when the door to the room had clinked and a small but rough voice followed behind.

"_Ritokii, _you in here? I was -" The demon was cut short of his sentence when he fully opened the door to reveal Ritokii pulling her shirt off in front of him, exposing her chest.

They both glared at each other, lost for words. A few seconds later, sense had came into both of them and Dante had placed his hands over his eyes, trying to move further in the room without bumping into anything but had ended up tripping on the females sweater, forcing him to buckle over and hit Ritokii in the process.

Both of them hit the floor hard, Dante on the other hand had a more softer landing, accidentally finding himself on the girls chest. Awkwardness kicked in. He propped himself up on his arms and stared down at the girl, whose face was now tinted a rosy-pink. The position they was in was all it took for them both to feel shy.

"_I'm…so sorry_." He finally spluttered out, staring still at the girl and bit his lip while waiting for a reply.

"Umm…it's ok." Replied the other, she clenched her fists, biting her lip also as she stared into the other demons eyes. The moonlight that seeped through the curtains hit Dante's face in a way that made him look very mystical but there was a sense about it which had got her thinking.

Ritokii had made a move, raising her arms up and around the others neck and slightly pressed her arm down onto it as a sign for him to lower his head, which he did so and both the demons had pressed their lips together in a small but soft kiss. Both the demons could feel, emotionally, that the other didn't want to let go. But Dante had raised his head to look at the person he had shared a kiss with. He was the one blushing now, looking away from the others face in an attempt to distract himself from possibly looking any further down to the females exposed chest.

"So how comes you wanted to see if I was in my room?" She replied, breaking the silence between the two.

"I want you to follow me." He said, shooting up to his feet and brushing himself off before reaching out a hand in a polite attempt to help up the girl, who gladly took his hand.

"Where?"

"Did you have a twin brother?" He whispered, sitting himself down on the bed.

"No, I don't.""Who did you share a birthday with?" His voice became from soft to a sort of strict/intrigued tone, staring at the girl who had pulled her shirt back on and plainly stared back at the man, looking dumbstruck.

"I share a birthday with loads of people, around the world.""You had a best friend didn't you?"_"No." _Ritokii felt awkward, whispering the last word. Was she lying or simply unsure of her answer. She never really thought about her life outside school. If anything, she only remembered watching her mother bring her a big chocolate cake with big shiny candles on her 10th birthday. But what really struck her was that was all she remembered that didn't involve being within the Demon School.

Dante sighed at her answer and stood up, pacing his way to the window and swung the panel outwards, inviting cold chilly air into the room.

"You have to follow me." He said, resting his left foot on the window pane.

"_Why?"_

"So you can see someone very special to you."This made the female laugh, tapping on the wall which connected her room to Nero's. "He's busy dreaming of growing pubic hair and a beard."

"_Kurai_." The male spoke the name in a plain simple tone as if he was reading a road sign that he's walked past. Ritokii rolled her eyes, the name didn't mean anything to her but for the sake of her own entertainment, she nodded her head and came up behind Dante, who had both feet on the window pane, timing his jump from the window.

* * *

Both the demons had walked into thick forest, the moonlight had lighted up a path through trees. It looked a lot more different during the night, but this was the same place where they had first met, where Nero was training Ritokii. Amongst a big willow tree that leaned over the lake, its vine like branches teasing the waters glass surface. There was no breeze tonight therefore there was no mist or fog. Sitting on a big willow branch was a tall figure with midnight black hair and a very strong jaw line. He caught sight of the two that drew near and he jumped from the tree, moving hair out of the way of his face. His eyes lit up like as if he had seen his bride walk down the isle.

"Ritokii!" He said, his arms outstretched like as if he had planned out every line and action.

"Hi." The other responded rudely, she didn't bother looking at him fully because she had caught glimpse of a red tone within his eyes. Being a quiet student, she spent most of her time in the library when she was 14 and had come across a book explaining the differences of demons, hunters and humans. It was clear to her this was a Hunter, and if he had planned to rest a finger on her she wouldn't hesitate to take him down.

"I'm Kurai. Do you remember me?"

"The only Kurai I know…. _Is dead_." Ritokii whispered the last two words. It sprung into her mind she had shared a birthday with her best friend who was known as Kurai. The last she had heard of him was from the old School Master who explained to her that he was dead, she never really believed the old man but that was what she made everyone believe instead.

"No Rito, I'm the same little boy you use to share a birthday with each year! I'm not dead, I was taken away, you saw me.""Yes that's right, I saw him get taken away but I assumed he was murdered after.""No, our mothers were the ones murdered."This had got the female's attention. She grasped onto the arms of the one supposedly known as Kurai, shaking them with as much strength as she could. "How do you know all this? Who are you and what do you want?"Dante had rested a hand on the girls shoulder, pulling her off the other man. She sighed.

"Ritokii, you have to trust me, when your school master gathers the whole school, do not follow them!" It was Kurai's turn to shake Ritokii by her arms. "Don't go to lessons, stay in your room, fake an illness or something!"

The female pushed the Hunters hands off of her. "Why do you care? You don't want me to be smart? So you can show up again and outsmart me in a duel or some shit like that?""They're training us for battle."All three of them had stared at one another.

"Those bastards," Dante finally said. "That's why they were hassling me for better accuracy during shooting practise."

"_Dante…"_""Ritokii?""If they're training us for war….what's the sex education lessons for?"

All three of them wanted to laugh at the question, but the joke had subsided and had come back to becoming serious."Maybe if we lose a lot of demons in the war, we'd had to repopulate again." Dante had replied, thinking through his answer. No doubt, it was the best possible answer that would really be true.

"Some females in my school are being grouped up, I heard from a friend in a higher class that me that they're going to quarantine a specific group of girls and a group of men in a reproduction programme in the labs on the east wing of the school.""That's awful!" Ritokii had raised both hands over her mouth and glared at Dante, trying to point out how she doesn't want to think about their school doing the same programme.

"So what are we going to do?" Dante shot a look at Kurai, demanding to know some sort of answer from him.

"Fake an Illness, run away, don't go to lesson. Whatever you do, don't let them turn you into weapons."

Dog barks echoed the forest, the pitch was unreal and caused the water to ripple.

"Hunter Wolves." Kurai whispered in a matter-of-factly way. "Get going, before there's trouble."

Both the Demons nodded, and without exchanging goodbyes, they had began to run back down the path towards the school. Ritokii had stopped before turning the bend and shouted back to Kurai, not as loud but he had got his attention.

"Kurai! _It was nice seeing you again."_

The hunter was surprised by the comment, and smiled, nodding in appreciation and waved his hand at her, telling her she had better get going. The female obeyed his command and disappeared through the forest, Dante by her side, as they both ran back to the school.

_Kurai…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Question time! =D Should I make the next chapter include sex? Lol. C'mon, all you horny fan-ficers are probably dying to find out when I'm gonna add something naughty. But yeah, I'm letting you decide.

Chapter 7 is up to you to decide. Best idea will be used as much as it can. =D


End file.
